The Proposal
by Kandakicksass
Summary: -Viva la Bam- Their relationship isn't easy, but it's about as perfect as a relationship can get and Bam is pretty sure he can live with that if he gets Ville out of the whole thing. Vam.


**Just a little ficlet to tide you all over until I finish up this request fic and get to work on the next chapter of what needs updated. Peace and heartagrams to all.**

It wasn't like their relationship was ever necessarily _easy_; Brandon Cole Margera didn't do "easy". Most of his life was complicated as fuck or completely random and that was just how he rolled, despite the fact that he did in fact have a conscience and a heart buried somewhere _deep _down. No, they weren't easy—but they were as perfect as things got in Bam's life, and he could accept that. As a matter of fact, he didn't think he'd ever be able to accept anything else. They were just too damn close, to damn perfect for each other.

One night, after a rather long session (Bam's ass still hurt a bit, but he could over look it because hiding all of the cigarettes in the hotel room was a lot more important), he flops down onto the bed, grinning at his success despite the crap he's going to get in the morning, and looks over at his lover, who is still deeply asleep, a little smile playing on those famous lips.

"Mmm," he hums, leaning down to kiss the man, trying not to giggle. He is in so much trouble in the morning—really, he's surprised that he hadn't been dumped on his ass so far with all the pranks he's pulled on his lover—but for now, he can just revel in _them_, like he does all the time, because it's just too unbelievable, that they're really together.

It wasn't like they have everything at their fingertips—their plane bills get expensive (if they both weren't filthy rich that might have bothered Bam), their phone bills are ridiculous, and Bam's ex-wife still struts around Castle Bam, cleaning everything and complaining about how he never takes care of himself (that one doesn't bother him so much, though, because he knows Missy worries about him and she is one of his best friends, so he can accept that). They still have their fair share of ex-fans who were turned off by their relationship and a whole lot more fans simply because they are together (he likes them as a couple, seeing as his lover is the whole reason Bam's life went round, but the skater doesn't understand why five thousand teenage girls suddenly love him just because he is in a gay relationship). April is still a little uncomfortable seeing them anywhere close to intimate (he can't even kiss the man lightly before April looks away with a subtle cough), although Phil doesn't care one way or the other.

Still, he won't give up the man in his arms for the world. Green eyes, pink lips, and smoky make up—all things that represent Ville Valo, all things that represent the man he loves. He curls up at Ville's side, who just mumbles something sounding suspiciously close to Bam's name in his sleep and pulls him closer. Bam smiles against his chest, enjoying the sugary-sweetness while it lasts before Ville kicks him out of the apartment so he can find all of his cigs without Bam's uncontrollable laughter while he wags his ass in the air trying to get all the sticks out from under the bed.

"Bammie?" Ville says, his voice thick with sleep, sounding so _cute _Bam wonders why he's the one getting fucked in the ass. He feels Ville's arm around him, so close to said ass, and shudders. _Oh. That's why_. "What time is it?"

"Too early for _you_ to be awake," he responds with another smile, nuzzling Ville's jaw affectionately. That's true, he thinks to himself, because _Bam _is the insomniac when they're together so at least one of them will be coherent the next day for whatever the fuck they're going to do. Ville can't sleep without Bam watching over him, but that's fine with him. Eventually, Ville will learn that they can sleep _together_, but for now, Bam's happy enough watching him sleep like a little kid.

"Okay," Ville sighs happily, letting Bam lull him back into sleep. Normally when he wakes up, Bam initiates some sort of sex—because the sex is always amazing, ever since the beginning, but they have a video to work on tomorrow and he needs Ville peppy for what he's got planned.

The sex really _was _amazing, though, he speculates as he strokes Ville's curls. Even the first time, the pain had been nothing in comparison to the pleasure Ville had given him. He'd been so desperate—he'd finally gotten out the most embarrassing confession of his life and Ville had practically _attacked_ him, murmuring in between kisses about how long he'd wanted him and how he'd never thought he'd see the day he'd be able to hold him and Bam had demanded that Ville enter him _now_ despite his virgin ass and lack of condoms, lube, or even lotion. He'd insisted, though, and Ville had taken him dry and yes, it had hurt like a bitch, but Ville was just so wonderful he'd gotten over it soon enough.

To think that one night had drawn them together so seamlessly.

"I love you," he mouths against the vocalist's neck like Ville will know he did so in the morning. It's not like it matters if he does; he tells Ville he loves him all the time so it's not anything new. He's spent most of the last year telling Ville he loves him. Eventually, he'll make it official—one knee, ring, the whole shebam. There may or may not be another special, but either way—it will happen. He's been thinking about it for a while and he knows it's what he wants and hopes Ville wants it, too. If he doesn't then Bam has had a stern talk to himself—he won't let it get between them and he'll accept their relationship for what it is now because one thing he'd hate more than not marrying Ville would be losing Ville.

Ville's breathing is even and Bam just nuzzles his jaw again. Something tells him Ville will say yes.

*(The next morning)*

"Brandon Cole Margera."

Bam laughs at Ville's expression, threatening and playful all at once and he thinks that maybe Ville will kill him with fuzzy handcuffs and sex toys because he's not sure how many other playful threats there are between him, but it's okay.

"I'm seriously going to kill you," Ville continues, a dark smile lighting his expression. "But first, something is going to happen to the Lamborghini, and then the Hummer, and then your house." Somehow the something sounded worse than the promised death and that slightly worried Bam. He scanned his mind for something to say to deter him.

"Marry me?"

Ville just gapes at him, jaw slack, eyes shocked, and Bam's almost sure that what was meant to be almost joking had ruined them, but then Ville's eyes light up and he smiles, making Bam's chest tighten almost uncomfortably. "Yes," he says simply.

"Yes?" Bam repeats, stunned. "I… you know that I'm not exactly entirely kidding, right?"

Ville laughs then and nods, coming forward to kiss him. "I'd expected something a little more romantic when I found the ring last month, so you shocked me a bit. But the answer is still yes, nevertheless." Bam can't contain himself and kisses him square on the mouth, slinging his arms around his neck and jumping up to wrap his legs around Ville's waist, making them fall backward onto the bed.

Bam is taking him out to dinner that night for the formal proposal with the nice dinner, heart-wrenching speech and MTV crew (and the ring, that might be helpful), but he thinks they can have celebration sex now and do that later, and they do.

Nothing is ever _easy _in Bam's life, but he doesn't think he'd be satisfied with it any other way.


End file.
